Sweetheart Day Five Smythofsky Week Firsts
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: The first time Dave and Sebastian broke up was right before the first time they said I love you, which was followed by the first time they had sex. It sounds ridiculous. Petty. Unhealthy. But somehow, the way it happened was perfect. Rated M for a reason, sexual situations and language, not suitable for children...


**You probably all hate me for being so late... I went to Sydney to see Train at the Sydney Opera House which happened to fall right in the middle of Smythofsky Week, so all my contributions will be late now... :( Anyway, this was Day 5's effort!**

* * *

The first time Dave and Sebastian broke up was right before the first time they said I love you, which was followed by the first time they had sex.

It sounds ridiculous. Petty. Unhealthy.

But somehow, the way it happened was perfect.

They'd been dating for about two months… Sure, to most people, two months isn't very long, but for Sebastian, grinding against Dave and being restrained to just making out was not helping the fact he hadn't had sex in two months.

One night, things were getting heated, Sebastian straddling him and rocking down hard, whining and crying out wantonly. He leaned over Dave and whispered in his ear.

"Let me ride you."

Dave looked slightly astonished and said no immediately. They sat around a little awkwardly waiting for Dave's erection to go down and then he left with an absent-minded kiss.

A week later, Dave had him up against a wall, kissing him hard and panting out his name.

"Let's fuck," Sebastian whined needily and again, Dave was gone; pulling away and rearranging his pants as he shook his head.

"Fuck me," Sebastian begged again and again. Again and again Dave said no.

Eventually, Sebastian snapped.

"What's the point of being in a fucking _relationship_ if we don't even _fuck_!" he exploded in the middle of the dining hall after having his footsie attempts pushed aside.

Dave turned bright red, but Sebastian turned redder as he realised the snickers and whispers were about him, not Dave. People were laughing at the fact he couldn't even get his boyfriend to put out.

"It's over." Sebastian told Dave quietly.

He walked to his dorm and punched his wall hard.

He wasn't alone long.

"What the fuck was that?" Dave burst through the door angrily, "I won't put out so you're breaking up with me? What kind of asshole does that?"

Sebastian had glared at him.

"You obviously don't love me or you'd want me. Why should I get hurt again?" Sebastian threw his hands in the air.

Dave stared at him, shaking his head. "You're so fucking messed up, babe…"

"Don't call me that, we broke up."

Dave shrugs. "_You_ broke up. I don't want to."

Dave wandered over to his bed and threw himself down on the quilt with a sigh.

"Calculus is killing me; I have about fifteen pages to complete by Monday."

Sebastian looked bewildered. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm telling you about my day," Dave smiled and kicked off his shoes.

"Don't get comfortable!" Sebastian yelled, "Why are you here!"

Dave suddenly laughed.

"Did Nick tell you about his huge plan to serenade…"

"-Stop!" Sebastian burst out! "Dave, I meant it! I don't want to be with you!"

Dave nodded conversationally and sat up. "See… I think that you do. Do you know why I haven't slept with you yet?"

Sebastian shook his head slowly.

"Because I felt like that was all you wanted," Dave said simply. "You always talked about 'fucking' and 'riding' and 'sucking me off' and it… didn't make me feel special."

Sebastian looked astonished. He'd never considered that Dave might want him to say it first…

"I love you!" Sebastian blurted.

A long deafening silence followed.

"Do you mean that or do you just want sex?" Dave demanded eventually.

"Of course I mean it!" Sebastian growled.

Dave smiled happily. "Love you too!" he grinned and began pulling out his textbooks.

Sebastian felt like he was about to have an aneurism. Dave was infuriating.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" he raged.

"Studying?" Dave said innocently with a tiny smile.

"We just said I love you!" Sebastian pulled at his hair in frustration.

Dave nods. "Yeah, it was lovely."

"Now can we have sex?" Sebastian whines.

Dave pretends to think about it with a grin. Sebastian growls and throws himself at him, straddling his waist and kissing him furiously.

Dave laughs into his mouth, wrapping a hand around his waist and tangling another one in his hair.

The kiss changed slowly. It became more sweet and sensual, and eventually it was just them staring into each other's eyes and breathing in unison as they kissed.

"I love you," Sebastian repeated in wonder, tracing Dave's bottom lip with his thumb. Dave pressed a kiss to the pad of it and caught up his hand, twining their fingers together.

"I love you too," Dave said seriously. "Don't ever try to break up with me again, please..."

Sebastian laughs and looks sorry. "I won't."

Dave kissed his neck and began to pull at his tie. "Take this off," he ordered.

Sebastian grinned and threw the tie away.

"Buttons?" Dave asked softly. He was breathing heavily and Sebastian gave him a worried look.

"We don't have to… We can wait," he said softly. "I won't break up with you, I promise. I'm fine with waiting."

"I want to," Dave shook his head, "I want this…"

Sebastian cupped his face and kissed him softly. "Are you sure? Really sure?"

Dave laughs. "Yes!"

"Alright," Sebastian nods and begins slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Dave sat up to help him, and Sebastian was sort of weirdly reminded of his first time, even though it had never been as sweet and fumbling as this. His first time had been quick and dirty and he'd never even gotten undressed.

Completely different.

Except for how hard and fast his heart was beating.

Dave kisses him then, and it's exactly what he needs to bring him back to the moment and focus on Dave.

"You want to top, right? Your first time?" Sebastian asks softly.

"Is that okay?" Dave whispered back, hands skimming his chest and back like he wants to be as close as he can. "I'll be really gentle, I promise."

Sebastian nuzzles against his throat, kissing the scar the belt left. "I'm not a virgin, Dave. You don't have to treat me like glass. I won't break."

"I know," Dave said softly, "I was… kind of hoping we could pretend this was a first for both of us…"

A slow, soft smile came across Sebastian's face and he nodded. "Yeah… Yeah, I'd love to lose my virginity to you…"

Dave laughed and slapped him playfully.

"You know what I mean!" he grinned.

"I do…" Sebastian smiled and kissed him again. "And I mean it. I wish I could go back and lose it to you…"

Dave's eyes get bright and sparkly at that, and he grips Sebastian firmly. "Love you," he says passionately.

"You too," Sebastian says, running his hands over Dave's bare chest and kissing his nipple softly. Dave shudders under his lips and fists a hand in his hair gently. "Like that?" Sebastian hums sucking at the pink nub and biting it softly.

"Oh, god…" Dave sighs, pushing Sebastian off him. "Take off your pants."

Sebastian's eyes widen but he does as he's told, tossing them aside. He runs his fingers over the band of his underwear, unsure. Dave nods.

Sebastian slowly pulls them down, not missing the way Dave's pupils darken or the way his nipples tighten immediately. Sebastian smirks and throws his briefs at the wall and slowly moves to Dave's, unbuttoning and unzipping. Dave's breaths come shakily and he helps Sebastian slide his pants and underwear off.

Sebastian already knew he was big – he's been grinding against him for weeks – but there was something about seeing it in front of him. Sebastian had never really considered himself a size queen, especially since he was versatile and it really didn't matter either way as long as he came, but his cock grew impossibly hard at the sight of Dave's.

"Wow," he grinned softly, "_Wow_, Dave."

"Let me see you," Dave sat up and rested on his knees, fumbling with his zipper and yanking them down with fervour. He ran a hand experimentally over his underwear and Sebastian arched his back into the touch and Dave looked incredulous at the amount of power he had.

"You're so hot, babe," he mused softly and slipped his hand into Sebastian's underwear to wrap his hand around him and stroke him slowly.

Sebastian whined softly and leaned forward to cup his face in his hands and kiss him gently.

Dave pressed forwards into the kiss, pressing Sebastian down onto the mattress and holding his weight with his arms so as not to crush him. He rutted their cocks together, shuddering.

"Do… Do you have lube?" he asked breathlessly after several long minutes of kisses and light touches.

Sebastian nods and points the top drawer beside his bed. "There are condoms in there too, but I don't know if they'll be your size…" Sebastian bit his lip and looked at his length again.

Dave looks nervous. "What if they aren't?"

Sebastian looked at him softly. "I've always used condoms and I got checked three weeks ago… I'm clean, I swear…"

Dave smiled tenderly. "It really could be a first for you then…"

Sebastian kissed him and wrapped a leg around his waist.

"Get the lube, Dave," he reminded him gently after another five minutes. "I've been celibate for two months and I'm not going to last long… You look too tempting…"

Dave chuckled and reached across him for the lube, moaning a little at the friction of the movement. He takes the tube and rocks back on his haunches to look at Sebastian more clearly. Sebastian grins and spreads his legs wide.

"God, I'm not going to fit…" Dave breathed incredulously.

Sebastian laughed softly and stroked his face. "You'd be surprised, sweetheart."

Dave grinned. "You just called me sweetheart."

"Did I?" Sebastian grinned, "Slip of the tongue."

"Mmm," Dave moved closer. "Give me a slip of your tongue." He licks Sebastian's lip slow-ow-owly.

Sebastian arched up to slip his tongue into Dave's mouth filthily and rocked his hips up.

"Please?" Sebastian panted, "Put your fingers in me."

Dave pauses. "I don't know how," he admits.

"I'll help you," Sebastian smiles softly and stretches out, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Get some lube on one finger and just rub it around."

Dave fumbled with the cap and squeezed some onto his finger, hesitantly rubbing around Sebastian's entrance. Sebastian bit his lip and smiled.

"That's good…" he hummed, "Now press it in."

Dave looked nervous but Sebastian nodded at him gently. "You'll be fine. Just slowly."

Dave nodded back and eased his finger in tentatively, "You're really… tight…"

Sebastian laughs. "That's not tight, honey… Wait till I do you… _You'll_ be tight…" Sebastian reaches up to kiss him. "Move your finger in and out, okay?"

Dave nodded and slowly dragged it out before pushing it back in. He paused briefly when Sebastian moaned, but smiled as he realised he was enjoying it and pushed a little faster. Sebastian breathes heavily and grins.

"Okay, now you put in two, okay? You might need a bit more lube."

Dave, eager now, quickly lubes his second finger and pushes it inside smoothly. "Wow…"

Sebastian grins. "Move."

Dave grins back and pumps them slowly.

"Faster."

Dave obeys.

"Harder."

Dave grins and does as he's told until Sebastian is a whining mess beneath him, running his hands through his own hair and his cock dripping a little onto the tensed muscles of his abdomen.

"Ready?" Sebastian rasps, sitting up and reaching for the lube. He pours a little into his palm and strokes Dave's length, coating him. "How do you want to do this?"

Dave kisses him. "I want to see your eyes…"

Sebastian nods and lies back on the bed, drawing his legs up. "Please?" His eyes meet Dave's and he squeezes his hand. "Please, sweetheart?"

"I love it when you call me that," Dave grinned and leaned over him, kissing him. "You'll tell me if I hurt you, won't you?"

"Promise," Sebastian whispers against his lips, a feeling of completely overwhelming love washing over him. He'd never felt so special and adored in his whole life and he kisses Dave tenderly, stroking his cheek, trying to convey any of that to him. "I love you," he murmured again.

Dave moved into position and began to push inside with a slow deep keening noise in the back of his throat. Sebastian gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around his body, clinging tightly and breathing hard.

"God, you're big…" he puffed hard, "Push right in… Don't stop…"

Dave stroked his sides gently and eased in further until he felt his balls pressing against Sebastian's skin. He groaned and dropped his forehead to rest against Sebastian's, panting into each other's mouths and trembling.

"This is intense," Sebastian whispered, "I can feel your pulse inside me…"

Dave lays a clumsy kiss to his chin and rocks his hips gently.

"Oh!" Sebastian's head falls back. "Yes!"

Dave laughed and kissed his pale throat. "That okay?"

"More!" Sebastian moaned, bearing down on him, trying to get him deeper.

Dave closed his eyes and pulled back, then thrust into him again with an unromantic grunt.

"You don't have to hold back, sweetheart," Sebastian moaned, "I like it hard."

Dave growled at the thought of Sebastian having done this with anyone else and began to positively fuck into him. Sebastian cries out, turning his head to the side to bury his face in the pillow and muffle his voice. He runs his fingernails down Dave's back, leaving red welts in his wake and deep fingernail marks in Dave's ass as he grips it tightly.

Dave thrusts harder at the pleasurable pain and feels his balls begin to tighten in the oh-so-familiar way.

"Can I come?" he gasps in a raspy voice, "Are you ready?"

Sebastian nods and rocks his hips hard. "I want to feel you…"

Dave grins and kisses him hard, crying out into his mouth as he lets go, filling him and gripping his hips hard, surely leaving bruises.

Sebastian keens his muffled scream into Dave's mouth in return and his come abruptly spills between them and he clenches almost painfully around him.

"Dave!" Sebastian pants heavily as he slowly comes down from his high. They stay entwined tightly for a long time, both feeling so light they were afraid to let go in case one of them floated away forever.

"I love you," they said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed at the ridiculousness of them both speaking at once even though neither had for several long world-changing minutes.

"I'm glad my first time was with you," Sebastian said slowly and looked at Dave meaningfully.

"Me too, sweetheart," Dave kissed him adoringly. "Me too."

* * *

**Ended up being so fucking long... Anyway, hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
